1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to managing incoming calls through a home entertainment center and more particularly to a system and method to allow a user to receive incoming telephone calls or text messages through an entertainment center, such as a television, and to control how the incoming call is handled though the entertainment center.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often the case that when a telephone subscriber is watching a television program, the subscriber receives an incoming telephone call. When the subscriber answers the telephone call, the subscriber is forced to miss a portion of the program currently being viewed. Even if the subscriber employs an off-the-shelf device to record the television program before answering the telephone, it is possible that the call will be missed or a significant portion of the program will be missed.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and system in which the subscriber is notified that there is an incoming call directly on their television. In addition, it is also desirable to be able to handle the telephone call through the television by choosing from a list of options displayed on the television, all while the television program has been paused and recorded so that the subscriber can resume watching the program, from the point when the incoming call notification first appeared, after the call has been handled.